


A heart full of anger held in my chest

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), North (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, time to decide (chapter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: A North-centric view of the Chapter A Time To Decide.





	A heart full of anger held in my chest

North walked away from the newcomer,  _ Markus _ as he called himself. She went to sit in a secluded spot, bouncing a small ball she had found against the wall. It would hit the ground, bounce, hit the wall, then land in her hand. The repetition helped calm her, gave her something to focus on other than the androids around her dying. Gave her mind something to focus on other than that man. She closed her eyes for a moment as the feeling of his hands on her came back. She bounced the ball again, trying to get the images out of her mind. North wondered if she would feel better if she just deleted her memories, gave herself a reset. She turned to see Markus walking towards her. North figured it would be better to ignore him. 

 

He looked over her, watching how she ignored him and shit the ball against the wall. “Who found this place?”

 

She glanced at him before looking at the wall again, “Nobody knows anymore. Whoever it was, his body’s probably laying somewhere on this boat. If you came here for comfort, you came to the wrong place.” Everyone was too caught up in their own traumas to care about others. Sure some of them tried to bond, tried to repair others as best they could. North threw the ball against the wall again as she thought of how she would have to help salvage parts out of the androids who made it here only to die because they were too broken. Josh tried to calm others as best he could, and Simon sometimes would sit by her and provide a companion. They didn’t even talk very much, but his presence would remind her she wasn’t alone. North turned to look at Markus, he still hadn’t left.

 

“What was your function before coming here?” 

 

It was a simple question, but it drove a spike of anger through her. “What do you care?” She spat the words at him, taking a moment to look him over. He was damaged, but showed signs of self repair. He hadn’t been used, broken, tossed aside and repaired over and over again. He had  _ no right _ to ask about her. She closed her eyes for a moment, brushing aside the thought of her hands wrapped around the mans throat. She wasn’t a victim anymore, she  _ refused _ to be one anymore.

 

North got up and walked away from Markus. She didn’t want to try to talk with him anymore. She didn’t want to think about how they now had another person to take care of. She just wanted to be left alone. 

 

Simon walked up to her, she gave a huff of frustration. No one would leave her alone today, would they? “I think we should give him a chance North. Come on.” She sighed and nodded, she could at least give the new guy a chance. They watched as he spoke with different androids, figuring out what happened to them. North watched as Markus spoke with Simon and Josh, arguing that they should go and steal the much needed parts and Thirium from Cyberlife. The other two didn’t seem very convinced, and Simon had asked her to give him a chance.

 

She stepped forward, making sure to catch Markus’s eye, “I’m with you.” The other two agreed and she gave a smile. They’d finally be doing something to take control of their lives. 


End file.
